What Dreams May Come
by Genevieve Paris
Summary: Fiona Glenanne has met the only man who can handle her, the love of her life, Michael McBride. But is her dream to good to me true? How will she react when the truth comes to light. A "What If" dabble about Micheal's time with Fiona in Ireland. May turn into a full story if I get some good freeback. It's my first published BN fics so please be gentle.
1. A New Start

As I walked into our bedroom I see him there…sitting up straight with his gun aimed in my direction. I unzip my dress and slid it off as Michael places his Sig 228 on the nightstand. "Everything is set. As soon as they start to move these guns…we can track down the entire network and send them away for good. Our contact just needs a couple of days to get the order together." I say as I sit at the end of the bed removing my heels.

"That was easy." He says with a hint of relief in his voice. "Easy? Cost me 25 grand upfront. You owe me a couple hundred fancy dinners." I give him a smile and I am reward with one in return. God I swear I love when he smiles.

"I promise you dinner once we set up a few precautions for our deal." Michael tells me as I slid into bed next to him. "You really know what to say to a lady." He moves closer to me and I feel his talented finger graze my sides. "All I mean is that I'm not comfortable dealing with dangerous gun runners…" he pauses for a moment and give me a seductive smile "…that I haven't had the pleasure of sharing a bed with." I draw in a breath and feel a tingle rise through my body "It's a pleasure huh? How so?"

"Well…I do have my favorite parts." he starts to trail feather light kisses up my neck, stopping only to place a gentle nib to my ear lobe. His lips continue to hover over my ear as his arms wrap possessively around my waist. "Let's start with your ears…" he licks the shell slowly and I try not to moan. He runs a finger along my jaw line "Your jaw, your cheek bones…strong and graceful." He places a soft kiss on my left and then my right cheek. A giggle escapes my lips because Michael rarely kisses me like this. He holds my face in his hands and stares deeply into my eyes, like he's trying to reach my soul. "But, nothing in this world is as beautiful as your eyes. In them I see everything a man could need, I see warmth and passion and light. I love the way you look when you're mixing a batch of rdx, the fire when you pull the trigger of a shotgun, the way you look at me when we're making love." I can feel the tears building in my eyes. One rolls down my cheek and he gently wiped it away. His hands returned to my face and again I found myself staring into the icy blue depths of Michael's eyes…eyes filled with love. "And then your lips…soft and wet and warm." Before I could take a breath he was kissing me, a deep passionate kiss, and a kiss that sent a shiver down my spine.

"God I love you Michael." He laughs and kisses me again, short and sweet. "And I love you Fi…forever. And now on to why it's a pleasure." His lips returned to my neck and I feel another shiver rock through my body. "I love your throat…graceful like a swan, and this little hollow." He dipped his tongue into it. "You collarbone." He bites down hard and I can't hold in the moan the escapes my lips. He kisses along my collarbone and moves down…stopping at the valley between my breasts. His hands ghost up my stomach and come to rest over them. "These…" he gives them a forceful squeeze "are perfect, so round and firm…and the right amount for my hands." He flicks his tongue over one of my nipples, he moans when the nub hardens under this tongue. "Forever…I could touch your body and never get tired." I place my hands on Michael's cheeks and pull his face to mine. I let my lips hover over his; I can smell the sweet mix that belonged only to him…a heady mixture of testosterone, gunpowder, and earthy musk. "And I could kiss you forever and never get tired." I told him before sucking his bottom lip into my mouth and giving it a nip…my way of taking control of the situation, and Michael is always so willing to let me.

Our lips met and our tongues started a dance for dominance. It's true…I could kiss this man forever and never want to stop. He becomes my breath, my oxygen, my life's force. He can stop my heart and then restart it in the same breath. He's an addiction that I can never walk away from. Our love was born out of violence, and pain, and passion. A younger me had dreams of meeting a man, falling in love, moving to the Irish country side and having a brood of kids. But that was before Claire's death…the event that changed the course of my life forever. When she was killed I became hungry for revenge. I joined the IRA as a way to exact that revenge, to go after the people that took my sister's life. Gone were the dreams of domestic bliss, replaced with explosives and arms dealings…and now Michael McBride. I love him but I know that we will never have that kind of a life, we may never settle down but I know that I will be by his side until he tells me to leave.

His lips return to their pervious course, returning to my breasts and continuing lower. His fingers run down my sides, lightly scraping as they travel and come to rest on my hips. He rests his face on my stomach and looks up at me. Again his eyes are filled with love and I am lost. I've loved Michael's eyes since the first time I saw him. They are a stunning shade of blue…icy and perfect…like the sky on a winter's day. He swirls his tongue around my belly button and I giggle at the sensation. "I love your ribs…your belly button…your stomach, and maybe someday…the baby inside of it." For a moment I am stunned, I can't think and I can't breathe. I wonder if my ears and mind are playing tricks on me. I didn't hear him say that, did I? A baby with Michael, it's a dream to good to ever come true. A million flashes run through my mind, each one better then the last…my growing belly…Michael singing to our unborn child…him on one knee…our wedding…him holding our child. I can't stop the tears that fall from my eyes. Michael's lips return to mine. I close my eyes and lose myself in the kiss…gentle and passionate…there is no fighting, no battle for control…it is simple two people connecting in love…two souls joining as one. The kiss ends and we are both breathless and sated. We lay there for what seems like an eternity, are bodies pressed together, we are silent…content to just hold each other.

He places a gentle kiss on my forehead, then the tip of my nose, then over each of my eyes, and lastly a chaste kiss on my lips. "I love you Fiona…never doubt that truth. No matter what you learn…my love for you is real." I look into his eyes and I see hurt, pain, and despair. "I love you Michael, nothing will ever change that…nothing." His lips returned to mine and all signs of gentleness are gone, I thread my hands into his hair…trying to pull him closer to me. We break away from the kiss as Michael's hands ghosted down my body, revisiting all the places he had already told me about and he stops at my belly button. "Now for a taste of heaven on earth." I smile because I know where he's going next and I can hardly wait for the pleasure to come. Michael's tongue finds my clit and as he flicks over the nub and I can feel every muscle in my stomach tighten in anticipation. "You smell amazing Fi…and you taste even better." He begins to work at my folds, sucking, nipping, and licking. Every action causes a tingle to run through me, fanning the flames of my desire for him.

"You're so sweet…like strawberries and honey." He pushes his tongue deep into of me and I moan loudly as I thread my hands into his hair, holding him to me. "And so salty, fiery…like gunpowder and lead." I smile because he knows me so well. As his tongue works its magic I feel his trigger finger enter me and it's all I need to push me over the edge. I came hard and fast and Michael doesn't stop sucking until he's completely emptied me. "You're Heaven, my Irish lass." He gives me a smile that stops my heart and steals my breath. "Then you're my angel, love." He brings his head to rest on my chest and I wrap my arms around him, reveling in the weight of his body against mine. "But it's your heart Fiona Glenanne that's my favorite part, it what makes you so perfect. I don't know why you choose to love a bastard like me but I thank God above that you do. You have a passion and a kindness, a fierce loyalty to your work, your family…and to me. You're everything a man could ever want and I pray that I never have to see a day that you aren't here in my arms. I have something to ask you."

I watch as he sits up, opens the dresser of the nightstand and pulls out a small dark green box. He takes my hands and pulls me out of bed. As he drops to one knee I feel my heart attempt to beat out of my chest. "Fiona Glenanne, I love you more than my own life. You bring passion and joy to my life and you're the only woman who will ever be able to hold my heart. I promise to love you, to protect you, and to be by your side forever. So my lass will you accept this token of my love and be my bride?" Michael opens the box to revel a beautiful asher cut diamond ring. "Michael McBride I swear you're trying to kill me. It's perfect, you're perfect and I love you forever. My answer is yes…yes I'll be your bride." He places the ring on my finger and then rises to his feet, sweeping me into his arms and pulling me into a long, slow, passionate kiss. I don't know what the future holds for us but maybe some of my dreams will become realities…only time will tell.


	2. The Black Sand

Don't open your eyes Fiona, just keep them shut and everything will be fine. I think to myself as I resist the urge and try to hold on to the scene that plays out behind my eyelids…Michael pulling me from our bed, dropping to his knee, and asking me to marry him. Michael McBride had always been charming but I had never thought of him as romantic but last night changed that for me. When most girls dream of the day that their man proposes it usually involves a fancy dinner and dancing…flowers and Champaign…candlelight and elegant words…but none of these things describe my Michael. Yes he had taken me to dinners and even out dancing a few times but he wasn't a man of grand gestures, he was a simple, straightforward man and that was why I loved him, why I trusted him.

I open my eyes and blink as the darkness is replaced by the midday sunlight that pours in through the glass of the balcony door. I stretch the fingers of my left hand and relish in the feel of cold steel under my touch. I had slept with a gun under my pillow since my brother Liam gave me my first one on my 16th birthday, but this gun was special…it was an H&K USP Compact, it had a black body and a silver slide, a very common piece but the thing that made it so special was the fact that it was a present from Michael to celebrate our first job together in Germany, that same night he also gave me a new snow globe for my collection. As I pulled my hand out the sunlight bounced off the ring that adorned my finger and I couldn't help the smile that played at my lips. I arched my back and felt the arms that wrapped around my waist loosen their hold on me. As I slipped from the bed I laced my fingers together and stretched my arms out above my head, looking down I picked up the light blue button up shirt that Michael had been wearing yesterday. I loved this particular shirt because it perfectly complimented the stunning eyes.

I remembered Michael's rhapsody about his favorite parts of my body and as I slipped on the shirt I was enveloped in his scent and I thought of a few favorite parts of my own. I have always loved his eyes, their color and their expressiveness, I always know what Michael needed or wanted by looking into his icy blue eyes. Another favorite part of mine are his lips…the perfect bow and the extra fullness of his bottom lip. I often find myself nipping and sucking on that bottom lip every time we kiss and I know that it drives Michael crazy…in a very good way. But to me everything about his face is absolute perfection…his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips, his jaw. As my eyes scan the street below I come across my favorite place in the world. It's not the greatest place, to tell the truth it's a dingy little pub called The Black Sand that I have been going to with my brothers for as long as I can remember. But my mind takes me back to the night four months ago when I first met Michael McBride.

"Excuse me miss? Would you like to dance?" It was a simple question for a man to ask a woman. Any ordinary woman would have been flattered, but I am not an ordinary woman. As I turned I drew my gun from the pocket of my dress and pointed it in the direction of the unfortunate man who had asked me the simple question. I was greeted with quite a site…he was handsome, strong jaw, perfect full lips, and stunning blue eyes. I pressed the gun into his chest. "I assume that means yes?" he flashed me a smug smile and I curled my finger tighter around the trigger of the gun, "Where I'm from, this shiny piece of metal pointed at your chest means "back off." He focused his gaze on my face and it took all my strength not to moan. "And where I'm from, a fella has to wear his heart on his sleeve to get what he wants. So if you put a hole in my chest right here…you might just be doing me a favor." I released the breath that I was holding and tried to sound uninterested, "Charming, but I don't dance with strangers." He snickered and told me, "It's a good thing that I'm not a stranger. I'm the guy who asked you to dance." I had to admire his confidence…and his stupidity. I quickly finished my glass of red wine and sighed, "Fine, but I' telling you right now that if I say yes, and you ruin this lovely song with one clumsy step…" I pointed the gun at his chest again, "we go back to square one." I returned my pistol to my pocket and let him lead me to the dance floor.

I can still remember the first time I slid my hand into his and the spark that ran through my body when he placed the other on the small of my back. As we danced I was overtaken by his smell, a mixture that seems to belong only to him, an earthy musk with a metallic edge, gunpowder and testosterone. He was a perfect gentleman, his hands never leaving their placement…never trying to roam or cop a cheap feel, I liked this about him and it honestly made me want to feel more of him. I remember wrapping my arm tighter around his neck and pushing my small frame closer to him. I almost moaned when his warmth hit me but I swallowed it quickly. I was pleased when Michael didn't pull away and maddened when I realized the song was quickly coming to an end so I decided to find out more about this man.

"So do you come with a name?" I asked trying to sound casual. "Name's McBride. And who do I have the pleasure of dancing with?" I didn't want to sound too interested so I tested him by being a little smart. "You're pushing it McBride, be happy you got as far as a cross-step." He gave a light snicker and a half smile as he made a bold move and pulled me a hair closer to him. As the song ended I reluctantly pulled away from him and I could tell that he didn't want me to, a fact that secretly made me giggle on the inside. "You certainly know your way around the floor, I'll give you that." I gave him an honest smile and I was rewarded with a wide toothy grin. "Just the tip of the iceberg." Again he shoots me that wide grin. "That so? I guess I'll have to suffer through another song. His lips turned up into a flirty snear and my mind was torn between slapping him and kissing him. I have seen that snear many times since that night and it still inspires the same response from me. We did dance another song which quickly turned into many more between pints of Guinness, as the night wore on my need to touch him grew and I tested the waters during a slower song and let my hands thread into his hair and as I brought my lips to his ear I could feel his hands, which where laced around my waist, shake a bit. "You know McBride, you never gave me first name." Michael, he said with a slight studder as my fingers lightly pulled at his hair. "Michael," I let the name fall from my lips in a manner akin to a whispered moan when once is completely sated. My efforts to fluster him must have worked because I hear him swallow hard and I smiled a wicked smile that I was not yet willing to share with him as I push him farther. "I like it. I could get use to it." I dart my tongue out and ran it along the shell and when his nails dug into my skin I decided that he deserved something from me. "Fiona, but you can call me Fi." I nipped his ear and the moan that escaped his lips was pure ecstasy to me. "What do you say we find a dark spot and…explore." I felt the shock run through me as Michael pulled me flush against him and crushed his lips to mine for the first time. I was lost in the softness of his lips and the expert way that his tongue explored my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and Michael's answering snicker drove me over the edge. I started leading him backwards towards the nearest chair; we would find a darker place later…right now I needed to feel more of him.

I broke the kiss, both of us desperate for air, as I pushed him into the chair and quickly settled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I rocked forward and let my core come into full contact with his hardness, as his head fell back my name escaped his lips in a moaned shutter. His hands locked onto my hips stopping my movements and making me pout. "Fiona, please." His eyes locked with mine and I felt the wetness in my core grow. "Easy goes my lass, we have all night." I covered his hands with mine and silently encouraged him to let me move, and with a firm thrust he let me continue my movements. His eyes where alight with a desire that was quickly driving me insane with a want to be inside him. "Michael." My voice was heavy with lust and I was aching to feel his hands anywhere but their current, safely neutral position on my hips. Again I let my lips hover over his ear, "Touch me love." I gave his hands a firm squeeze and then released them. "Where do you want me Fi?" I whimpered and let my tongue roll across my lips, and action that was not lost on Michael, who eyes followed the trial of my tongue. "Anywhere, love…everywhere." He snickered and the snear returned to his lips. "I want you to guild me…show me how to…please you." I swallowed hard and Michael laughed. My mind was flooded with ideas and images and I blurted out the first thing that popped into my mind. "My sides." And I was rewarded with the feel of his fingers gently weaving up my ribs and stopping just an inch from my breasts. "My back." His hands ran up my back, stopping at the nape of my neck before the trigger fingers of both of his hands traced down the column of my spine, sending a wave of electricity through my whole body. His hands returned to their starting location and I let a moan fall from my lips. "My stomach." His trigger fingers ran up my torso at an agonizingly slow speed, again they stopped an inch from my breasts and my mind screamed for contact. "Do you want me to continue?" his question was dripping with lust and heavy with a promise of pleasure. "Please love." I wasn't one to beg but he inspired things in me that I was willing to explore. My head fell back as his fingers applied pressure to the quickly hardening nubs. "God…" my body was on fire under his touch and I rocked my core against him in a desperate attempt to feel more of him. I wanted to scream when his hands locked onto my hips and stilled me. "Mich…" but before I could protest fully his tongue trust into my mouth and he sucked at my tongue like a man seeking water. I moaned into the kiss and it seemed to spur him on. His thumb pressed into my nipples as his fingers pressed into the space between my ribs.

I pulled away from the kiss and kept Michael's bottom lip between my teeth and gave it a gentle nip and relished in the feel as Michael's hips bucked into mine. I release his lip and finally give him my wickedness smile. "You know Michael there isn't anything under this dress." I saw his jaw drop open slightly and the flash of pure lust in his eyes told me that I was playing with fire, and I was promised a burn that would be worth the scars. I guided Michael's hands down my torso and let them come to rest on my hips, and I waited for him to make the next move. His fingers spread wide and as they skimmed down my legs I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding. As his fingers locked onto the hem of my dress I lifted myself up and allowed Michael to lift my dress over my ass before releasing it and letting the material pool around my waist. In a silent invitation I let my legs fall open and watched as Michael's tongue ran along the course of his lips and I wanted to claim him and bite down. I was in love with Michael's mouth after just a few kisses but I was hungry for more of him. His hands rested on my knees, his fingers gently messaging the skin of my thighs. I followed the course of his eyes, which started at my knees and traced up to my core. The sound that escaped Michael's lips was a moaned growl that set fire to every nerve in my body.

Michael's hands traveled up my legs and again his eyes followed the course of his hands which came to a stop just an inch from where I wanted him most. My eyes dropped back to my knees and felt the nerves in my body tense. "Look at me Fiona." I swallowed hard; I had never been the shy or reserved type so the fluttering feeling in my stomach unsettled me. "Fi, please." I swallowed hand again and hesitantly raised my eyes to meet Michael's. When our eyes finally met I was shocked by the expression that greeted me. The color of his eyes had cooled, gone was the dark, wild blue of a man of fire, replaced with a soft, shy blue. But what floored me was the gentle concern that almost brought tears to my eyes. I lifted my hands to his face; my fingers traced the line of his jaw, before I treaded them into his hair and brought his face to mine. "You listen to me McBride, you hurt me and I'll kick your ass back to…" I felt his thumb rub at my entrance and I could no longer keep my smart ass act going. "Kelkinney." His voice held a hint of playful sarcasm, I tilted my head and shot him a warning glance in an effort to regain control. "Kelkinney it is then, McBride." With that I kissed him hard and as our tongues began to duel I felt powerless to resist the pull that drew me to him.

I deepened the kiss and I felt the tip of his trigger finger gently spread apart my folds and push into me slowly. I broke the kiss and threw my head back as he set a pace that promised to drive me to the edge of my sanity. "God, your hands." My breath felt weak and my body was shaking with pleasure. He snickered and I almost came. "What about my hands, Fi." He stopped his movements and I let out a whimpered moan. "They're rough and calloused, soft, strong and…firm." His fingers pressed firmly into my skin and I placed my hands on his shoulders and gave them a forceful squeeze. "Please Michael, I need more." His fingers moved against the spot and the tension was too gentle, "Michael." I whined and he curled his finger up and hit that sweet spot and I let out a moan so loud I was sure the whole pub could hear it. His middle finger joined his trigger and he picked up his pace. "Michael, please." His free hand threaded into the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled my face to his. His lips hovered over my ear and I could smell the mix of mint and Guinness on his breath. "Fi you're so warm and…" his fingers left me and I watched as he raised them to his lips and sucked them clean, "and so sweet."

I rocked my hips forward and giggled when Michael let out a strained moan. "Someone needs a little…release." I rocked back and before he could protest my fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of his pants and had freed his rock hard erection. "Us Glenanne's are known for three things Michael…shagging, fighting, and drinking." I gingerly wrapped my fingers around his shaft and started to gently pump him. When he let out a moan I picked up my pace. "And I'm very, very good at the first." I rubbed the first drops of precum back in and earned a strained moan. "Would you like me inside of you Michael?" I watched as his eyes darkened and his hands gripped at my hips. I lifted myself up and let Michael position himself at my entrance. I felt his tip push in and I resisted the urge that told me to take him at once. I slowly took him into me inch by inch and when our hips connected we both let out a moan, the others name falling from our lips. I wrapped my arm around Michael's neck and he dug his fingers into the flesh of my hips as he encouraged me to increase our rhythm. As we reached our mutual climax I bit into the flesh of his shoulder as my name fell from his lips like a sinner's prayer. We rested, letting our breathing return to normal. I reluctantly slid out of him and he whined at the loss of contact. "I'm not done with you Michael. Come home with me?" he pulled me in for a slow and gentle kiss, "I'd love to Ms. Glenanne."

I felt the smile play at the corner of my mouth as the first rays of sunlight hit my face. I heard the sound of Michael's footsteps as he entered the balcony. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I smiled when his lips brushed against my ear. "Up so early Fi? Come back to bed I'm cold without you." He pressed his body against my back and I felt his hardness press into my backside. I twisted around in his arms and his eyes were filled with lust. My arms encircled his neck and when I feel his hands cup my ass I wrap my legs around his waist and let out a slightly dramatic moan. "Let your Lass warm you up then, Michael."


	3. Slower

As my hands grip at the cold steel of the balcony railing I feel his fingers brush the skin at the back of my knees. The giggle quickly turns into a moan as he presses into me. He rocks forward and pushes my back farther into the rail. I tighten my grip and he releases me, he wraps his left arm around my waist for support as the trigger finger of his right hand runs down the front of the half buttoned shirt. "It looks good on you. Beautiful." He flashes me a sultry smile and I decide to push my luck, "So are you Michael." He cocks his head and glares at me. "Fiona." I giggle at the warning tone of his voice. I had done it the night that we met and he looked at me like I was crazy. With a drift swipe of his finger he frees the buttons of the shirt and leaves me open to him. His graze is full of lust as his eyes linger on my breast and slowly moves down my torso to my core. "This is beautiful." He lays his hand over my heart and I could feel the tears start to well in my eyes, I let them fall closed and took a deep steadying breath. When I open my eyes I find Michael staring at me, his eyes soft and his expression one of deep devotion. It scares me these moments, when he looks at me like I'm some type of Pagan goddess. I see a tear stream down his cheek and all my thoughts of a wild morning are lost to the desire to wrap my arms around this man and shower him with a love that I reserve only for him.

My heart felt like it was going to break as I look into Michael's eyes, eyes that are filled with so much emotion. I untangle my legs and as my feet land unsteadily on the cold concrete I feel like I'm doing to fall down, until I am pulled forward into the warmth of his chest. I release my arms from the railing and stretch them out to wrap around Michael neck and pull our bodies closer together. I feel like I'm holding on…like my life depends so completely on the man I am pressed against. I nestle my cheek against his chest in an effort to avoid his gaze. I feel the tears begin to fall down my own face and down Michael's chest. "Michael." My voice sounds small and weak, foreign to me. "Shh Fi." as his arms tighten around me he starts to sway us back and forth in a gentle rocking manner that makes me think of a mother lulling her child to sleep. In some ways I felt like a child in his arms and a part of me automatically wanted to become defensive, wanted to change the pace of the moment to something that was more comfortable for me. I came from a large family, five boys and two girls. My Ma had always told me that she had given up on the dream of having a girl after having five boys until I am come along and then three years late Claire. Me and my siblings fought, like good Irish kid do, but we all loved each other and to this day we would still die for each other. I could remember many nights after Claire's death sitting at the end of the bed wrapped in Liam or Sean's arms crying. From the little I knew of Michael's family life I knew that he too had had moments like this with his baby brother. He had told me that his father was a dunk and a con man and that Michael would allow him to beat on him to spare his mother and brother. He told me that his mother was a chain smoker and a hypochondriac and that he would steal food so they could eat or a car to make sure she made it to her doctor's appointments. He had told me that shortly before his father's death he had joined the IRA and it took him away from the troubles that he had at home but that it hurt him to not be able to protect them but he needed to be his own man, that he left because he feared that he would turn into a man like his father.

I draw in a ragged breath and wrap my arms tighter around his neck. "Don't cry. I'm here, love and you're safe." I rise up on my tip toes and gently press my lips to his. It's a sweet and gentle kiss and I moan when I feel Michael's fingers trace up and down my spine. His fingers thread into my hair and the kiss takes on a desperate and hungry tone. "I need you." My voice again sounds small and weak and I curse myself under my breath. "No Fi, don't. You're the strongest woman I know. In you I find the strength to become a better man." His fingers brush across my cheeks and cup my face, his thumbs lock under my chin and force my head up and makes me keep direct eye contact with him. He leans his head back slightly and I can't hold in the giggle that escapes my lips. "We're having a lovely moment Michael…I'm not going to head butt you, unless you want me to." I give him a seductive smile and he laughs. "Fi, I'm starting to think that violence is same kinda foreplay for you." I plant my hands on Michael's bare chest and he lets out a small sigh as I run them down his torso towards the waistband of his sleep pants. I let my lips hover next to his ear as I drip my left hand into his pants and lace my fingers around his hardened shaft. "That might be true but I don't want violence tonight Michael, I want something…" I start to gently pump my hand up and down at a pace that is agonizingly slow for me and my action draws a straggled moan for Michael. "Long." I swirl my thump over his head applying a gentle pressure and earning me another moan. "Hand." I press into the slit and Michael's hip buck against my hand. "And lasting." I run my tongue along the shell of his ear as I give his shaft one finally squeeze before releasing it and pulling my hand out of his pants.

"FI." My name falls from his lips like a prayer and the predatory look in his eyes makes me realize that I'm about to get what I asked for in a very delicious way. His hands lock onto the flesh of my hips as he swirls me around and pushes me against the glass door of the balcony. His lips travel up my neck, alternating between gentle kisses and nips as he works his way up to my ear. He sucks my ear lobe into his mouth before rolling it between his teeth. I can tell by the pressure of his fingers on my skin that he is fighting to hold back, fighting to keep the slow and steady pace. Michael's lips brush against mine and he pulls me in for a gentle kiss. We pull apart for air and the look of pure love on his face brings tears to my eyes. "You're the one who changed me. You came into my life and touched a part of my soul that I didn't even know was there. Your warmth and gentleness brought me balance. I love you Michael, forever." With that he lifted my leg and I felt his tip push at my core for a moment before he rocked his hip forward and entered me in one fluid movement. "Michael." I hissed as he lifted my other leg, allowing me to once again wrap myself around him. I reach beside me and my fingers brushed along the metal of the door handle as I let the tip of my tongue trace the contours of his ear. "Let's take this inside. Let me show you how you've changed me." With that my fingers lock around the handle and the doors open as Michael lead us inside and carries us towards the bed.

He lays me down on the bed and for a moment I watch as his eyes move up and down my form. I almost blush at the extra attention that he seems to pay to my less ample regions. I have always been tall with a thin frame; I was often picked on for my small breast and bottom, Sean would catch wind of it and beat them up and Liam would tell me that I was perfect just the way that I was. Michael positions himself over top of me and as his hips settled against mine I feel his tip rest at my entrance and I let out a contented sigh. Over the last six months I have grown to like these quite moments, these moments when Michael silently seeks control and I seem all too willing to give it to him. These moments are new for me, these gentle explorations of my body by Michael's very talented hands. I find in these moments that Michael seems to turn into a man that I am somewhat unfamiliar with, but a man that I am willing to lay my life down for…a man that I have given my heart over to. I watch as his fingers apply too light pressure as he draws patterns up my torso and along my ribs. When he reaches my breast his thumbs flick over the nipples several times his pressure increasing with each pass over. I let out a moan and he rocks his hips forward and teases me with the momentary pleasure of his tip entering me before pulling back and returning his attention to my breasts. He gives them a gentle squeeze and I bite my lip as he leans forward and brushes his lips against mine. His tongue runs along my bottom lip and I open my mouth allowing him access, the kisses remain soft and gentle as his hands continue to knead at my breasts. "Do you know how beautiful you are right now?" I give him a seductive smile and he pushes forward but this time he enters me completely and then stills his movements.

The low growl that escapes his lips almost sends me over the edge. I feel a surge of electric current run through me as I let my fingers lace into his hair and I drag my nails along his scalp in a slow path towards his neck, as I dig my nails into the soft flesh of his neck I hear another growl as his hips thrust forward, pushing him impossibly deeper into me. "Fi." my name is pure sin as it drips from his lips and his hips start to set a torturously slow pace as he pulls out, inch by inch, until his tips is all that remains inside of me before he pushes back in in the same torturous manner. I draw my fingers down his back, trying to keep my touch as feather light as his had been on my torso and ribs. I must have succeeded because his growls quickly turn into soft moans and my fingers lock onto the skin of his hips, again I try to keep my pressure light as I guide Michael's hips into a slightly stronger rhythm. As my eyes fall closed I hear his soft laughter in my ear, "Would you like to take control, Fi?" Before I can answer he changes our position so that I am now straddling him and I let a wicked smile play across my lips as I see the sparks of lust flair up in Michael's beautiful blue eyes.

I reach back and take hold of Michael's knees as I arch my back and pull him deeper into me. Again I hear a growl rib from his lips, "So beautiful." I let out a whimpered moan as his thumb starts to circle my clit as I try to mimic his slow and steady rhythm from earlier. With each thrust I feel the urgency of Michael's touch increase and I throw my head back in ecstasy: I let a snicker escape my lips as Michael's hand lock on to my hips stilling my motions. I cock my head to the side and give him a Cheshire grin, "Is there something you want Michael?" He remains silent for a moment but his hands quickly run up my back and thread into my hair and with a forceful twist he pulls my face to his and our lips connect in a bruising kiss. When we part for air his lips travel to my ear, "I need more Fi…I need all of you. Strong and rough." Ah, music to my ears. "It would be my pleasure." I let the last word off my tongue with a moan as I rock my hips forwards and crush myself against him. It only takes a few thrust and I feel every muscle in my body tighten. When I feel Michael's thumb press against my clit, it seems to be our mutual undoing. Michael grabs my hips and thrust up as we ride out our climax together. When my body stops shaking I fall forward and bury my face into his neck. I kiss a trail up to his ear and give the lobe a gentle nip. "I love you Michael." He chuckles and wraps his arms tightly around me. "I love you too Fi." A few moments pass in comfortable silence as we listen to the slowing of our breathing and heartbeats. I press a kiss into Michael's chest and again he gives me a gentle squeeze. "So are you ready for tonight?" I hear him snicker and a smile plays at my lips. "Poker night with the Glenanne's, all of you? I might not make it out alive." I laugh and playfully jab him in the ribs. "My money's on you Michael, it's only my brothers."


	4. Sneak Peak

I stood in front of the full length mirror, running the brush through my freshly washed hair. As I pull my hair into low setting pig tails I see Michael walking towards me with a shit eating grin on his face, Michael's arms lock around my waist as he pulls my body flush against his. His lips travel up my neck, placing feather light kisses as he heads forwards my ear. "Fi, you look…delicious." He rolls my ear lobe between his teeth and I let out a moan. "Thank you Michael." I had paired my favorite white lace tank top with a white mini shirt that I believe to be one of Michael's favorite because he can't seem to remove his eyes from my ass when I wear it so it was sure thing for tonight. I was also wearing my favorite wedge heels, also white. I was the perfect image of ladylike grace; I snickered to myself at that thought. Michael loosened his grip and I twisted around in his arms and buried my head in his chest and inhaled deeply, taking in his unique scent. "I love you in this color Fi. I'll have to fight with myself to keep my hands off of you tonight." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a wicked smile before pulling him into a searing kiss. I kept my body tightly pressed against his as I slid my hand between our bodies and began to palm at his quickly hardening erection. "Well then, it going to be a very…" I gave him a firm squeeze and I relished in the straggled moan that escaped his lips, "hard night for you Michael." I let out a sadistic snicker as I increased the pressure on his shaft through the thin material of his dress pants. "You see there are only six seats in Glenanne poker so I'm going to be sitting on your lap all night." I heard Michael swallow hard as his hands locked onto my hips and he leads us backwards towards the bed.

When I feel the back of my knees make contact with the sheets I let out a slight moan as Michael's hands slip under my shirt and rest flat against my stomach. His lips caress my ear and his tongue runs along the shell sending a shiver down my spine. "Lets make a baby, Lass." Now I'm the one to swallow hard. I had thought that Michael was just talk off his head when he first brought up having a family but now I am positive that he was serious about it. Again images flashed through my mind. My stomach round with pregnancy. Michael's fingers tracing patterns as his lips places feather light kisses on my skin. Michael lying in bed with his ear pressed to my stomach as he spoke and sung to our child. Michael standing on the balcony hold him…his features favoring his father's, bright blue eyes and dark curls.

I am brought back to reality by the sensation of his hands cupping my ass and giving it a gentle squeeze. I found my hands traveling to my stomach and I could almost feel the reality of my dreams. "Our baby Michael…our perfect little boy." I gave him a genuine smile and he returned it with a smirk. "What about a girl?" I brush my lips against his and pull him in for a long, slow, gentle kiss. "I say I want a boy and I…always…get…what…I…want." I punctuate each word with a kiss before sucking his bottom lip into my mouth and giving it a gentle nip before releasing it with a pop.

His hands slid up and come to rest on the small of my back as he pulls me against him. His eyes alight with excitement. "Fi, are you trying to tell me…?" his voice trails off and I wish in that moment that I could give him the answer he wanted. I bring my hands to his face and he presses into my touch as my thumbs stroke his cheekbones. I am taken aback by the look of love and devotion in his eyes and as much as I want to look away before I cry I can not find the strength to tear myself away from his eyes. "I don't know yet but I want it just as much as you do." Again our lips met in a sweet kiss and I purr as his hands trace random patterns up my spine. "We have to go Mic…" his fingers dig lightly into my skin as he runs them down my back. "I want you now, FI" the growl in his voice makes me wet with desire. I want to protest but the only words that come to my mind and out of my mouth are "Michael, please."

He guilds my hips and sits me on the edge of the bed, I let my legs fall open and hear a delicious sound escape Michael's lips as he raises an eyebrow and I see my favorite wicked grin play at the corner of his lips. "Baby blue lace?" he licks his lips and I close my legs, taking away his view. He gives me a pout and for a moment I see the little boy in him and my heart skips a beat. "That's for later tonight Michael." I try to keep my voice firm as he kneels down in front of me and places his hands on my knees, his eyes still pleading with me. "I'll be quick, I promise." He pushes and I let my leg fall open again. He smiles up at me and I moan at the devilish fire in his eyes. His trigger finger runs up my tight and dips under the lace of my tong as he slides it along my entrance. "I just want to…" He pushes in and my breath catches in my throat. "taste you." I moan and he picks up his pace and before I can form any words his middle finger joins the first and he curls them up and skims over that spot that promises to drive me over the edge and into oblivion. "Shit, Michael." His wicked grin returns and he passes over the spot again but this time he presses against it and rubs until I can feel fire coursing through every nerve in my body. I fist the silk sheets under my hands and throw my head back as he increases his pressure one last time and sends me over the edge. As I come undone I feel Michael's fingers swirling inside of me before he slowly pulls them out. I lift my head and watch as he licks the juices from his fingers before pulling them into his mouth and sucking them clean. When he's done he looks at me a gives me a shit eating grin. "You taste like an angel Fiona…like heaven." I try to get up but Michael's hands on my hips stop me. "Just a little more? We still have some time." I have learned that fighting with Michael when he is in this kind of mood is useless because I want what he wants just as much if not more than him.

"Fine." I huff in an over dramatic manner, "Just once more. Then we have to go. "He smiles at me and I see the lust flair in his eyes as his head ducks down and settles in between my legs. I let out a strangled moan as his middle finger parts the fabric as I feel his tongue lap at my folds. "I don't want your brother's getting any ideas so I'm going to have to suck you dry so there isn't any evidence." I tread my hands into his hair as he sets a maddening pace, alternating between sucking and biting. I twist my fingers into his hair and he picks up his pace as my hips buck off of the mattress but are stopped by Michael's firm grip. With a deep thrust of his tongue I feel my nerves come undone. As he laps and sucks at the last of my juices, I feel Michael blow on my slit and the warmth of his breath sends a jolt of electricity through me. He stands up and offers me a hand. I take his hand and he pulls me to my feet. I watch as he licks at the corner of his mouth and I let out a giggle. "If you're a good boy tonight Michael, I promise you a little striptease when we get home…If you make it out alive." I give him a firm smack to the ass and he growls. "Now let go before we're late."


	5. Poker Night

This has always been my favorite room of The Black Sand, it has been used once a month on a Friday night for the Glenanne sibling poker game for as long as I can remember. It's a small room with dark green walls, the bottom half a wood paneling; inside it contains a round table and six chairs, it's lit by a single blub covered with a green glass lamb shade over the center of the table. I take a deep breath and I am wrapped in the almost permanent aroma of beer and smoke.

I feel fingers tickle at my ribcage and I moan as his arms give me a gentle squeeze. I had informed Michael that the first rule of Glenanne poker is that there is never more than six chairs at the table; I had also informed him that he and I were going to be sharing a chair, so I find myself sitting in said chair…that is probably as old as I am, thankful to God that it is seemingly supporting both mine and Michael's weight. I try to keep my sounds and voice low because the five other seats at the table are filled by my brothers who are keeping a close eye on us. I feel Michael's lips hover over my ear and the shiver that shoots down my spine, "Remember the last time we were in this room?"

My mind flashes back to two weeks ago when Michael decided to take me dancing for a post ob celebration but I had other ideas in mind. We had only danced for two or three songs; it was a Wednesday night…the pub was busy but not packed. As we danced Michael's hands traveled all over my body, seeming to pay ample attention to my ass. I had rose up on my tip toes and run my tongue along his the shell of his ear, relishing in the moan that escaped his lips. "Let's find a darker place to play Michael." I hear him snicker as he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the back of the pub where the two game rooms are. He opens the first door and peeks in…when he finds it empty he goes in and pulls me along with him.

Once we are in he closes and locks the door and before I can speak he slams me against the door and starts to assault my neck and shoulders with hard kisses and equally hard bites as my hands struggle to tear at the skin of his back through the thin material of his dress shirt. "God Fi, I need you." He growled in my ear as his hands grab hold of my hips and he spun me around leading us toward the table in the center of the room.

I had worn a metallic gray mini dress with matching heels, a choice that Michael seemed to love. I let out a moan as my lower back makes sharp contact with the table. I feel him lift me up and set me on the table, his hands linger on my knees but I keep my legs tightly closed. I flash him a wicked smile, "Michael…I'm not wearing anything under this dress." I run my tongue along my teeth and I see the corner of his lip turn up as I let my leg fall open.

A growl rips from his lips as he stares at me, the look in his eyes a predatory mix of lust and desire. I reach my hands out and grab him by the waistband of his slacks. I make quick work of the buttons and zipper and in a fluid movement I push down his slacks and boxers allowing his shaft to be freed from its confines. His hands travel up my torso and I let out a whimpered moan as his hands roughly knead at my breasts. "I need you now Fi." He gives my breasts a final firm squeeze and pushes me backwards, before my head hits the table I feel Michael's hands slip under my kneecaps and he pushes my ass to the edge of the table.

In one quick thrust he enters me and I let a strained curse fall from my lips as I grab the table. With each thrust Michael increases his pressure and I bite down on my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming. Michael drags his nails into the skin of my kneecaps as he holds my legs at a 90 degree angle. The mixture of pleasure and pain drives me to want more of him, harder and faster are the only words that fill my mind and they spill out of my mouth in a pleading moan. "Harder Michael faster." I hear him snicker as his hands slid down my caves and lock around my ankles.

He pulls out so that only his tip remains inside of me and straightens my legs letting my heels rest on his shoulders. I lift my head so that our eyes can make contact and he rocks his hips forward pushing into my so deeply that I can't hold in the cry of pleasure that escapes me lips. He sets a maddeningly forcefully rhythm that quickly drives me to the edge of my sanity. He leans forward, pushing my legs to angle that drives him deeper inside of me and I curse as his hands once again start to knead at my breasts.

"God Fi. You feel so good." I bite my lip and he pushes in harder as a wicked laugh escapes his lips. I feel the surge of electricity course through me as my orgasm begins to build towards a release. Michael leans in closer and his lips hover over mine, and I whimper as he pushes impossibly deeper into me. "Please Michael." In one deep thrust I feel the coil snap and I am pushed over the edge of pleasure and into oblivion.

As I ride out the waves of my orgasm Michael pulls me up and wraps me into his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder and I moan as he kisses my forehead. "That was amazing Michael." He chuckles and tightens his hold on me.

As I flash back to reality I let my tongue run along the shell of his ear. "Maybe we can do it again sometime."


	6. Broken Hallelujah

**AN:** Thanks for all the love and support for my little story. Here is the promised striptease chapter, hope you will enjoy the fun and smut. As always read and review. Love to you all. JEN

As we walk home from The Black Sand Michael keeps his arm tightly wrapped around my waist and I press closer to him with each step. I let out a contented sigh and I hear him laugh as he stops and places a gentle kiss on my forehead. I lace my hands around his neck and pull him into a gentle kiss, as our tongues brush I taste the hint of Guinness on his breath and moan into the kiss causing Michael to pull me closer.

I fumble with the key trying in vain to unlock the door to our loft and not focus on Michael's hands as they cup and message my ass. I let out a moan as his hands travel up my torso and roughly cup at my breasts. Once we get inside he slams me against the door and continues his assault on my body as his lips hover over my ear "I made it out alive Fi." His voice is dark and husky, heavily tinted with lust as my mind recalls the promise I made him.

I flash him a wicked smile, "So you did." I run my tongue along my teeth and relish in the growl that rips from his throat. "Are you willing to play by my rules?" He shakes his head yes and I lock my hands on to his hips and change our positions pressing Michael hard against the door. I rise up on my tip toes and kiss him roughly. As his hands thread into my hair I lock mine around his wrists and pull them to his sides. "Don't move an inch."

I step away, allowing him to have a full view of my body. I cup my hands over my breasts and start to gently message them. I close my eyes and let a moan fall from my lips as I hear a whine come from Michael's. I stare into his eyes, which are burning with lust and desire as I slowly slide my hands down my torso, "You where a good boy with my brothers…" I stop when I reach the waistband of my skirt. "But now…" I let my fingers dip into my skirt and close to my core as I watch Michael's body try not to react. "You have to be good for me."

I run my fingers along my core, finding that I am already wet, as I swirl my fingers into that wetness I hear my name fall from Michael's lips. "I plan to be very good for you." I bring my fingers to his mouth and his lips part as I gently push my fingers in and he swirls his tongue around them. I pull them out and give him a stern look.

"Now I want you to go and sit there." I point to a brown chair sitting in front of the balcony door. I watch as he crosses the room, smiling to myself as I admire the view. "Take off your jacket." He stops for a moment and the garment falls to the floor before he resumes his walk. He sits in the chair and gives me an alluring smile, his eyes alight with anticipation.

I cross the room in a slow and predatory manner, earning me a growl from Michael. I rake my eyes over his body and lock mine with his as I once again test him by stopping midway and skimming my fingers over my breasts before giving my hardened nipples a squeeze through the thin fabric of my top. I continue my actions waiting to see how Michael will react. His eyes remain locked on my breasts as he grabs the custom of the chair to stop himself from rising.

"Good boy Michael. You deserve a reward." I walk over to the chair and stand behind him. I let my hands rest on his shoulders and begin to gently message the muscle as I feel his body relax under my touch. As I increase my pressure I hear moans and groans escape his lips. I run my tongue along the shell and his eyes fall closed. "Keep them close, love." I wait for a moment before moving my hands down his chest and unbuttoning his shirt at an agonizingly slow pace.

I reach the last button and let the shirt fall open as my fingers flick over his nipples and down his torso before running them back up to his shoulders. My name is soft and sweet as it falls from his lips and I almost moan as I slide the shirt down his arms and away from his body. "That's better…for me." I see the smile on his face and have to smile too. I run my hands down his arms, relishing the goosebumps that my touch leaves behind.

I reach his wrists bringing them together behind the chair and securing them into a pair of metal handcuffs. I expect his eyes to open and when they don't I return my lips to his ear, "Open your eyes." When he does I see the light blue darkened by the fires of desire. I let my hips sway from side to side as I let my hands come to rest on Michael's shoulders. I hear the metal protest and I let out a wicked laugh. "Don't worry Michael; you'll get to touch me before the nights over."

I move my hands to the hem of my shirt and inch by inch pull it up my body. When I reach my breasts I stop for a moment and lick my lips as Michael's eyes remained locked on my hands. I pull the top over my head, throwing it haphazardly onto the floor and revealing to Michael a baby blue lace push up bra. I join my hands together and raise my arms above my head, causing my breasts to firm and giving him ample view of my cleavage.

"Do you like what you see?" I give him a wicked smile and again I hear the metal of his cuffs protest. "Please." His voice is husky and strained as his tongue runs across his lips. I cock my head and cross my arms under my breasts. "Please what Michael?" His eyes are pleading as he again licks his lips. "I want a taste." I run my finger along the ridge before pulling the material down and exposing my left breast. I bring it to his lips and a feral snarl rips from his lips as they wrap around my nipple. He sucks hard and flicks his tongue over the sensitive skin drawing moans and whimpers from me as he increases his pressure. I lace my fingers roughly into his hair and hold him to me. He bites down roughly and I scream his name as I dig my nails into his scalp. I pull away and step back as I return the material to its original placement.

"I've seen the way that you look at my ass when I wear this skirt." I turn my back and look at him over my shoulder as his eyes rake down my body. I run my hands down the zipper, unzipping it slowly before looping my fingers into the waistband. I rock my hips from side to side as I let the skirt fall to the floor; I step out of it and turn to face Michael. "Am I being good?" His eyes smolder as they silently plead with me. "You have, love. I think you deserve another reward." I let my eyes rake over his body and I notice that he is following the path of my eyes. I let mine settle on his hardened erection and I see Michael swallow hard.

"Let's get you a little more comfortable." I slowly run my finger down his throat, over his collarbone, down the middle of his chest and torso before letting my finger come to rest over the bottom of his slacks. I make quick work of the button and zipper and push the pants down his hips, Michael lifts his ass off of the chair allowing me to push them completely off. He moans when he's freed from the garments and I snicker. "You might be comfortable now but things are about to get a lot harder for you." Michael groans as I wrap my fingers around his shaft and give it a firm squeeze.

I continue to pump his shaft as I dip my head down and circle my tongue around his tip, lapping at the beads of precum as they form. When I hear the metal protest I press my tongue into his slit and increase my pressure. When I feel his muscles start to tense I quickly release him from my mouth and smirk at the muttered curses that escape his lips. I look up at him and smile as I lick the corner of my mouth, "Did you want to finish Michael?" He shakes his head as a whine escape his lips.

I smile on the inside as I see the frustration on his face. I place my hands on my hips and sway from side to side, watching as Michael's eyes follow my actions. "Do you like this color on me? I thought of your eyes when I bought it." I see him nod and I give him a wicked smile. "I like it too but I think it'll look better on the floor." I reach my hands behind me and unclasp my bra, letting it fall to the floor as his eyes focus again on my breasts. I let my thumbs rub over my nipples and I let a moan escape my lips as I keep my eyes locked with Michael's.

I let my right hand slide down my torso, again letting it come to rest at the waistband of my thong. I dip my hand and let my trigger finger brush along my core; I push my finger in and out and moan as I increase my pace. "Please Fi, let me watch." His voice is strained and pleading, I remove my finger and raise an eyebrow as I loop my fingers into the waistband of my thong. "Watch what Michael?" I give him a seductive smile and he returns it. "Watch you pleasure yourself." I let my tongue dart out to wet my lips; I push my thong down and let it fall to the floor.

I move a chair in front of Michael and sit with my legs closed and my hands on my knees. I squeeze my breast between my arms and smile at the sounds that fall from his lips. I spread my legs slowly and stop when I'm sure that Michael has a full view of my core. "Is this a good view, love?" I cock my head and let my fingers slide over my core a few times. "Yes." His voice is again strained and pleading and I let out a wicked laugh. "Watch me Michael." I let my trigger finger dip into my core as I start a slow and steady rhythm. I moan as I increase my pace and hear Michael whimper. I add my middle finger and watch as his mouth falls open as my juices start to drip down my legs.

"You're beautiful." His voice is soft and weak. I still my motions and cock my head as see the look of love in his eyes. "Come to me, Fiona." I stand; our eyes stay locked as I straddle his lap and guide him inside of me. We both moan as our bodies join together and I push myself down and take in every inch of Michael's shaft with each thrust. I bring my lips to his ears as I still my motions and hear him groan, "It's time to give you your final reward." I reach into my hair, which is pulled up into a messy bun…a hairstyle I know drives Michael crazy and I retrieve the key to the cuffs and lean forward as I reach behind the chair and unlock his wrists from their confines.

He flexes his wrists and brings his hands quickly in front of him and locks them onto my hips. "Now it's time for me to set the rules." His voice is heavy with lust as he guides me up and slams me down roughly. "Come for me NOW." His words come out in a growl as he continues the rough pace as I dig my nails into his back. In four rough trusts I feel my walls tighten and Michael's nails dig into my hips as he increases his pace. Two more thrusts is all it takes to send me over the edge and I orgasm as I let his name fall from my lips.

I rest my head on his shoulders and place gentle, feather light kisses up his neck as he runs his fingers up and down my back. "God I love you Fiona." I snicker as I place a bite to the flesh of his neck and hear him moan and pull me closer. "I love you too, Michael."


	7. Special Delievery

"Looks like he's using the electronics warehouse as a front to move his guns." Michael tells me in his very matter of fact, let get down to business tone of voice, while the bed is littered with blueprints and surveillance photos. I let out a small sigh "Well it makes sense TVs and stereos are loaded into a truck and then sent to the warehouse to get outfitted with shiny new guns." Michael looks at me and nods, "That's probably our best bet."

I hand the blueprints and photos back to Michael "Place didn't look that hard to break into. Thinking we hijack one of the trucks and drive it into his warehouse?" I look up and notice that Michael is giving me that half smile-half smirk that makes his eyebrow raise and causes a tingle to spark somewhere deep inside my groin. "Something like that." His voice is low and thick with an unspoken promise.

"Everytime you smile like that it make me nervous, should I be?" I try to keep my voice light but I let a playful seductiveness enter my tone. "Depends on how you feel about cozying up inside a shipping container for a few hours." He give me that same half smile and again I want to melt.

THE NEXT DAY

"So how does our new apartment look?" I ask Michael, in a sarcastic manner, as we move about the shipping container. Michael fires up the welding torch and i can hear the sarcasm in his voice as his response to my question. "We don't have cable but it should do the trick."

I give him a half smile and tilt my head as I lean towards him. "It's nice to meet someone who isn't afraid of a little do-it-yourself project to get the job done. Michael raise his eyebrow and smiles that panty melting smile at me. "You should see what I can do with a potato chip can and metal washers."

I open the panel and peak into the space. "Are you sure there's room for both of us in here?" I hear Michael chuckle "I guess we'll find out." I turn and again he is smiling at me and I feel my body go weak. God I hate the effect this man has on me. I pull myself together and try to strengthen my resolve.

"I'm not complaining Michael but if this is your idea of quiet alone time, I might have to reconsider this relationship." I feel his hands encircle my waist and I moan as his lips make gentle contact with my neck. "No Fi, it's not ideal but I promise I will try to make it enjoyable for you." I feel his teeth sink into my neck as his nails dig into the flash of my hip bones causing me to moan deeply.

I turn in Michael arms and for a moment our eyes lock, his icy blue to my emerald green, I see the passion and the lust in his stare and I know that he has something delicious in mind for our trip outside of a raid. I open my mouth just slightly and in that moment he claims my mouth in a searing kiss, his hands fist into my hair and I lock my onto his hip and pull him flush against my body. I moan into his mouth and his fingers twist deeper into my hair, violently pulling at my scalp.

We both pull away and we are breathless and flush. "Ladies first." He gestures towards the hideaway space and as I pass him he plants a firm smack to the center of my ass, causing me to yelp. I put my hand on my hip and give him a sultry smile, "You'll pay for that McBride." He chuckles as he raises his hands in mock surrender, "Yes Ms. Glenanne."

I step into the space and Michael follows close behind me as he closes the door and secures the latches I settle into a seated position on my knees. Michael moves and sits in front of me assuming the same position, "Here we go." he voice is low and smooth and I can hear the unspoken promises within it and my nerves melt deep inside of me.

"Are you ready Fi?" I moan as I feel his hands come to rest on my shoulder his thumbs tucking under the straps of my camisole. As his fingers move down slowly I feel the wetness in my core start to grow. His thumbs skim over the outline of my breast and I moan again as he moves painfully slow across my skin. He reaches the middle and hooks his fingers into the cup and runs them along the material. When he reaches my armpits he starts to slowly pull the material down until he reaches the bottom of my breast, using the material to truss up my breast.

I let out a strained moan as Michael thumbs start to slowly circle my nipples causing them to quickly harden, he pinches them between his thumb and trigger fingers before pulling them sharply downward, I scream out breathlessly, "God Michael, what do you had planned for me?" In the darkness I can't see his face, all I can hear is his sadistic laughter. "I have so much planned for you my Irish goddess." I let out a weak moan as he once again pulls down on my nipples causing a jolt of pleasure mixed with pain to shoot through my body.

He releases my breasts and I breath a sigh of relief, but before I can recover his hands return to my breast cup them and gently massaging them. "You know what I love most about your breast Fiona? They're the perfect size for my hands," he gives them a firm squeeze and I moan under his touch, "not too big, not too small...just right." he stops his ministrations and before I have time to process what's going on he has his lips locked around my right nipple and he is gentle sucking like a newborn child, while his left hand gentle mimics the actions of his lips. I am lost in the sensations that I am surrounded by.

"Michael please." I hate the weakness that my voice holds but under Michael's touch I don't switches his directions and I arch my back, pushing myself deeper into his touch. "I need...more Michael." Again my voice sounds strained and desperate and I curse myself under my breath. I can feel his smile against my skin and he gently nips before he releases me. "What do you want Fiona?" I can hear the sin and lust dripping from his question as he asks it.

"I want your hands...and your lips...inside of me...please Michael." I let out a desperate whine and I hear Michael darkly chuckle. "How badly do you want me Fiona?" The primal growl in his voice sets my insides on fire. "Now Michael Now" I return his growl with my own. Again I hear the dark chuckle rip deep from Michael's throat. He places his hands on my breasts and pushes me backwards and I moan as my back makes sharp contact with the cold steel of the shipping container.

I feel Michael hands hook under my kneecaps and I feel him pull my legs out so that they are untucked from under my body. When I am prone on the ground I feel Michael's hands slowly wrap around my ankles and as he gives them a light squeeze I moan as he removes my heels. Slowly I feel his hand slide up my legs, drawing slow patterns as he works his way up. I let out a small moan when I feel his fingers hook around the button of my jeans. As he frees the button his fingers make quick work of the zipper.

"How badly do you want me Fiona?" again he ask me the same question and again it incites the same feeling inside of me, a deep desire to have him buried inside of me. Before I can respond I feel Michael's fingers loop into the waistband of my pants and he quickly pulls them down my legs. I moan when the cold air of the shipping container hits the overheated skin of my core. "Now I'm only going to ask you one more time Fiona..." his voice is again primal and dripping with sin as his noice run up and down my slit, "How badly do you want me?"

"More than my own life Michael." I manage to choke out through the lust that blinds me in the darkness. I moan loudly as I feel Michael teeth clamp down on my clitoris and I fist my hands into his hair in an effort to hold him tightly to me. As I fist my hands tighter, I feel his teeth bite down harder. "Inside please." I moan when I hear him chuckle and then before I can react I feel his tongue push deep inside of me and me start to circle around my walls causing me to moan and pull him closer against me. I release his hair and he starts a punishing rhythm with his tongue and I let my hands fall to the side as I sucome to the pleasure of his touch.

I feel the twinge of my orgasm starting to build and I know that I want Michael inside of me more then anything. I raise my hands and return them to his hair and I pull him up and away from my apex. "Make love to me Michael." I pull him again and he climbs up my body and his lips make contact with mine. I moan as I taste my saltiness mixed with the musk that is uniquely Michael's. As his tongue mingles with mine I moan and pull him closer to me.

His hands run down my back and as his nails tear into my skin I growl and relish in Michael's responding growl. I feel Micheal position his hardened erection at my entrance and I run my lips along my teeth as I anticipate the pleasure that is very soon to come. "How do you want me my Irish Goddess?" I let out a strained whimper as I shift my hips upwards in an attempt to draw him into me. "Hard and fast McBride."

I feel his fingers lock onto the skin of my hips and his fingers dig into my flesh causing me to moan deeply in my stomach. Again his tip presses against my entrance and I feel the familiar surge of passion and pleasure run through me as I feel him sharply thrust into me with a force that feels like it's going to shatter my hip bone. He sets a painful and punishing rhythm as he trusts in and out, his hands twisting into my hair in an attempt to hold me to the floor and I latch on to his hips in an attempt to control and gauge his movements.

He stills his movements and I feel him come undone inside of me, sending me over the edge. As we orgasm together I feel Michael place gentle kisses on my cheeks and my neck. "God Glenanne, you're amazing." I chuckle and wrap my arms around Michael, kissing him on the forehead, "So are you McBride."


End file.
